1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device, and particularly, to a technology for automating a function which specifies a defective recording medium from recording media loaded on a sheet discharging portion or specifies classification division for each unit of the number of copies.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink jet recording device is a device which forms an image by continuously hitting ink onto a recording medium, and since a device configuration is simple and image recording having improved image quality can be performed, the ink jet recording device is widely used in not only a home printer for individual use but also an office printer or a printing device for business use.
In the ink jet recording device, for example an image is recorded on a surface of a recording medium using aqueous ink by an ink-jet system while conveying a recording medium sheet (JP2011-46872A, or the like).
In the ink jet recording device for business use, processing at a high speed and high image quality are required, and it is necessary to specify a defective recording medium from recording media in which images are recorded and which are loaded on a sheet discharging portion, or to specify classification division for each unit of the number of copies.
That is, in the recording media which are recorded by the image recording portion of the ink jet recording device, it is not considered that the images of all the recording media are necessarily in satisfied recording states, and image defects may exist on some recording media. In addition, stains exist on the recording medium, and a defective medium may occur.
In the related art, a configuration is suggested, in which a buzzer sounds when defects are detected by a sensor or the like of the ink jet recording device in a case where the defective medium occurs. In the configuration, the defective medium of the recording media loaded on a discharging portion is specified by manually attaching a tag to the defective recording medium, and the recording medium to which the tag is attached is manually pushed out after a print job ends.
In addition, for example, when management of a sorting number of copies is performed every 100 sheets, in the recording media loaded on the sheet discharging portion, a tag or a tape is manually inserted every hundredth sheet so as to specify classification division.
As means for automating the specification operation of the defective medium or the specification operation of the classification division which is manually performed, it is suggested that a tape inserter is provided in the ink jet recording device as an option. This is a method, in which in recording media loaded on the sheet discharging portion, a tape is automatically inserted into a position of a defective recording medium or a position of a recording medium corresponding to the classification division.
For example, JP2007-302348A discloses a sheet printing machine which includes a tape inserter on a side of a sheet discharging table. According to JP2007-302348A, when the tape inserter is operated, an end portion of a tape discharged from a tape reel by a tape feed mechanism is inserted into a portion between a sheet loaded on the sheet discharging table and a chain delivery, and the inserted portion is cut from the tape reel by a cutter which is incorporated into a feed mechanism. That is, the tape insertion is performed by three steps such as a step of discharging the tape from the tape reel, a step of inserting the tape into a portion between recording media, and a step of cutting the inserted tape.